Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transferring fluid from a container to another container or device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device that provides a closed environment for transferring fluid from a container to another container.
Description of Related Art
Health care providers reconstituting, transporting, and administering hazardous drugs, such as cancer treatments, can put health care providers at risk of exposure to these medications and present a major hazard in the health care environment. For example, nurses treating cancer patients risk being exposed to chemotherapy drugs and their toxic effects. Unintentional chemotherapy exposure can affect the nervous system, impair the reproductive system, and bring an increased risk of developing blood cancers in the future. In order to reduce the risk of health care providers being exposed to toxic drugs, the closed transfer of these drugs becomes important.
Some drugs must be dissolved or diluted before they are administered, which involves transferring a solvent from one container to a sealed vial containing the drug in powder or liquid form, by means of a needle. Closed-system transfer devices (CSTDs) are used to prevent such hazardous exposure. However, currently available CSTDs are often complicated and/or costly to manufacture and may be complicated for the healthcare workers to operate. Therefore, there is a need for a CSTD that is easier and more economical to manufacture and easier for healthcare workers to use.